The Wedding
by TTY7
Summary: Somebody is getting married in two weeks. Is it Lelouch or Suzaku or both? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. This is a somewhat random fic that popped into my head at school today. Hope you'll enjoy it.

(As of 7/20/14: Thought I'd edit through this a little bit. There were some glaring mistakes that needed fixing. If you guys happen to find anymore, please let me know.)

Little side note: In this story Euphie never started the special zone so there was no Special Zone Massacre and she did not die. Lelouch stopped being Zero due to him suddenly (and randomly) gaining a lack of ambition for the organization. C.C. is acquainted with Suzaku as well as the student council though they don't know that she's immortal, and this story takes place two years after Euphie proclaimed her love for Suzaku. So…the teens are out of high school…some are in college (including Lulu). This also means that Shirley didn't die and that all the events of the Black Rebellion onward never happened. So onto the random fic.

_The Wedding_

_Chapter 1_

It was Monday August 14th, 2019 on the imperial calendar of Britannia. Two years had passed since the battle of the Kyushu block and since then the rebellion groups had died down due to the subtle but kind actions of Princess Euphemia Li Britannia and her Japanese knight, Suzaku Kururugi. In fact, the two of them had changed the discriminating government little by little for the duration of those two years, not to mention that the two were hopelessly falling in love with each other, or so the rumors on the gossip networks proclaimed. The Black Knights disbanded and Lelouch stayed with Nunnally at Ashford Academy while attending a private university that was in the downtown district of the Tokyo Settlement.

On this particular morning however, the somewhat peaceful world that presently surrounded Lelouch Lamperouge was about to come crumbling down with a thunderous thud.

Or to put in better terms, his peaceful life was going to be interrupted by a loud, annoying phone call.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

Lelouch groaned as he turned over in his bed and pulled the covers tightly around his slim figure. His left eye opened slightly, seemingly glaring at the cellular device as he glanced at his clock.

"_Who would call me at this ungodly hour_?" He wondered while angrily pulling the covers over his head.

The clock had read…11:00 a.m.

Now, we all know that physically, Lelouch can be lazy, but no one would have ever think the was _that_ lazy. Still, if you told Lelouch that he'd probably go on a rant about how he could have taken over Britannia if he'd been stupid enough to keep walking the path of blood. Then, you the reader would probably ask, "How is trying to make a better world for your little sister stupid?" He would answer, "As a strategist I am always thinking ahead of the game." He would go on to say that he'd predicted every move he himself would make in his conquest of Britannia and the consequences they would bring. He would conclude that he would have been separated from Nunnally, that he would have had to kill Euphemia, countless innocent Japanese people would have died, Suzaku would have sold him out to his father, he would lose his memories and acquire an imposter for a younger sibling, he'd then regain his memories, end up losing Kallen to forces of the Chinese Federation after breaking up an arranged marriage, Shirley would have regained her memories and died thanks to the imposter sibling that he chose to have pity on, he'd end up facing his father and another immortal like C.C., he'd have to convince Suzaku to help him save Nunnally from their father, Nina would create a weapon of mass destruction and almost kill Nunnally, then the Black Knights would betray him, the imposter sibling would die of a heart attack, and then he'd end up face to face with his mother.

Which would then lead to him having to defeat his mother and father. Then he would have to make a deal with Suzaku. Said deal would ultimately force him to betray Nunnally and walk straight into his own death after becoming the 99th emperor of Britannia.

And when our exiled prince put all that together, he lost all interest in the Black Knights, his revenge, and whatever else he may have planned in that noggin of his.

So back to the plot of the story. Lelouch had slept in that morning after working on a psychology project the night before. He hadn't gone to sleep until six that morning, so it isn't a wonder why Lelouch is tired. The poor guy had only gotten five hours of sleep.

Not to mention that C.C. had hogged most of the covers to boot. All that combined with the phone call made our handsome prince very…bi-polar.

"BEEP BEEP!"

"_Why didn't I turn that stupid thing off last night?_" Lelouch berated himself as he groaned a tad bit louder, praying that the caller would give up trying to contact him.

The automated doors to his room suddenly opened and a woman with lime-green hair stepped into the room. She was wearing one of Lelouch's white button-up shirts and pink short-shorts. She had a plate in her hands and was snacking on a piece of leftover pizza.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked in her usual nonchalant tone. Lelouch responded by muttering something incoherent while wrapping the covers tighter around his head. In seconds, Lelouch had curled himself into a tight ball.

C.C. on the other hand, simply rolled her eyes and picked up Lelouch's cell-phone. She read the caller I.D. and answered it quickly.

"Hello."

There was silence in the room as the voice from the other end spoke. C.C.'s expression ranged from a bored blank stare to a worried grimace as the voice spoke. She nodded curtly when the voice finished talking.

"Hold on a minute, he's right here," she said. She put her hand over the receiver. "Lelouch, it's Suzaku. He says he needs to speak to you right now. I think he might be in some trouble."

"_Trouble_?" Lelouch wondered with slight irritation. "_He picked today of all days to get in trouble_."

Our raven-haired hero finally sat up in bed. He scratched the back of his head and yawned as he patted out the wrinkles in his blue flannel pajamas.

"May I?" he asked, extending his hand.

C.C. tossed him the phone and trotted toward the door. "Nunnally is eating at home today for lunch. She expects you to be cheerful."

Lelouch didn't answer her and instead pressed the phone to his ear. "Suzaku…do you have any idea…"

"LELOUCH! I HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!"

"Gah!" Lelouch screamed, surprised by Suzaku's loud statement. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment to recollect his erratic thoughts. After rubbing his temples, he pressed the phone back to his ear.

"Suzaku, can you tell me calmly what's wrong?"

Suzaku started speaking, but it was nothing but a jumble of mixed up words and sentences, not to mention that he was still screaming.

"YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" Suzaku screeched.

The raven-haired teen took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his own self. It was obvious that Suzaku was frantic about something important, but Lelouch wasn't able to decipher a single thing Suzaku said. The lack of sleep wasn't helping matters either.

"Okay," Lelouch began. "Try telling me what's wrong again, but this time calmly explain the situation and give me specific details."

Lelouch heard Suzaku gasp in frustration. "LELOUCH! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

The former terrorist froze. "Come again Suzaku?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Suzaku asked hopelessly. "I'm getting married in two weeks!"

Lelouch wasn't sure about what he should say to that. "Congratulations?"

There was a second of silence on the other end of the phone.

And then…a crescendo of all crescendos descended upon the sensitive ear of the very tired and the very irritable Lelouch Lamperouge.

"**DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHO I'M MARRYING!**"

Lelouch gritted his teeth. "Well, it'd be easier to understand…**IF YOU WERE MAKING ANY KIND OF SENSE YOU EXERCISE NUT!**"

There was a pause on the other end. "Euphemia."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "What does Euphie have to do with…"

"I'm marrying Princess Euphemia two weeks from today," Suzaku interrupted. "But that's not all, there's more."

"More?" Lelouch questioned, a bit startled by Suzaku's earlier statement. "What more could there possibly be?"

"Well…you see…the emperor is…well he's dead Lelouch."

Lelouch took a moment to process the words, but he wasn't comprehending a thing. He supposed the lack of sleep was really getting to him.

"He's…my father is…"

"He's dead Lelouch."

Suzaku suddenly heard a thud on the other end of the line, followed by what sounded like a loud yelp of joy. At this, Suzaku scowled and sighed heavily.

"LELOUCH!"

"Sorry, sorry," Lelouch replied, suddenly back on the phone. He was panting heavily as if he'd just been dancing.

Which is exactly what he'd been doing.

"So, go on Suzaku…"

Suzaku waited for Lelouch's breathing to calm down before he started. "Well…you see…the emperor decided to handpick his successor."

"Really?" Lelouch asked, arching one of his eyebrows. "That's odd."

"Yeah," Suzaku replied. "And guess who it is."

A thousand names and images flashed through Lelouch's mind before he settled on the candidate most capable of running the ruthless country of Britannia.

"Is it Schneizel?"

"Guess again."

Lelouch thought it over for a second.

"Cornelia?"

"Getting warmer."

He thought it over again.

"Oh, no, don't tell me he picked Odysseus!"

"Ice cold Lelouch."

After a moment, Lelouch finally understood.

"You don't mean…he couldn't have. He picked…Euphie?"

"Yep, you got it," Suzaku stated, horror evident in his voice. "And because she's a female heir she has to get married immediately."

"But I thought she was betrothed?"

"Her first act as Empress was to abolish the arranged marriage law, and thus she asked if I…would marry her."

"And…"

"I love her Lelouch," Suzaku stated bluntly. "Of course I said yes and then I asked her if she would marry me, seeing that its tradition for the man to ask the woman…"

"Then what's the problem?" Lelouch cut in, annoyed all over again.

"I don't think you're hearing me Lelouch," Suzaku replied, exasperated that he was literally going to have to spell this out to his normally perceptive friend. "Euphie is now the empress of all Britannia. We're getting married. Do you understand now?"

"I'm too tired for riddles," Lelouch answered, impatience etched in his voice. "Just answer the dang question!"

"I'm getting married to the empress of Britannia, which means that I am going to be the 99th emperor of the Britannian Empire! Me! Suzaku Kururugi!"

Lelouch finally wrapped his tired mind around what Suzaku was saying.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"I am."

"So you're going to be…"

"Uh huh."

"But that means…"

"Uh huh."

"From here on the royal family of Britannia will be…Kururugi?"

"Exactly."

"There won't be any need for the discriminating system because you and Euphie don't believe in it and because your Japanese. The world will be able to move forward into the future."

"Yeah…but…"

"But what?" Lelouch asked.

"You've forgotten that…**I CAN'T RUN A COUNTRY!**"

"What makes you say that?" Lelouch wondered aloud.

Suzaku groaned. "I'm a soldier Lelouch, a physical fighter. I can't be a…a **diplomat**!"

Lelouch sighed as his expression fell into a deadpan. And people called him the dramatic character of the series. Sheesh!

"Suzaku, you'll be a great emperor…"

"Will you be my best man?"

That caught Lelouch off guard. "Suzaku…"

"Please Lelouch, I don't think I can get through this without you and Nunnally," Suzaku pleaded. "You're my best friend Lelouch and you're the only one I can turn to for advice on this."

"But…the royal family doesn't know I'm alive."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Suzaku realized. "Forget I…"

"I'll do it."

This surprised Suzaku. "Are you sure?"

"I'll have to face them eventually," Lelouch told him. He figured with Charles Zi Britannia finally out of the picture, he could make himself face his other relatives for Suzaku's sake...for Nunnally as well.

"Now, when do I need to get my tux?"

"Well…actually, I've just pulled up to the house," Suzaku replied, clearly overjoyed that his best friend was going to help him through the next two weeks. "I thought we could eat lunch with Nunnally and then leave to go shopping."

Lelouch's expression was flat. "You do realize that I just woke up ten minutes ago right?"

"Uh…yeah I didn't think about that. Anyway, I'll meet you outside."

The line went dead then and Lelouch fell back on his bed. His head was already starting to pound, but at this point there was nothing he could do about his impending doom. Even though he wanted and needed to resolve his old grudge and let it go, he also wanted to keep things as they were.

However, he already knew that nothing stayed the same forever. He understood that at some point, change had to come.

The automated doors opened and C.C. walked in again. "Suzaku is here Lelouch, get dressed and go entertain him." She swiftly walked out after dishing out her orders.

A minute passed and Lelouch didn't move. Then out of sheer randomness he pressed a pillow over his face and screamed as loud as he could.

"**WHAT THE CRAP!**"

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter of the crazy random story. Hope you'll enjoy it.

(As of 7/20/14: Once again, needed to fix some glaring errors in this. Enjoy the revised chapter.)

Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.

Chapter 2

Later that day

Euphemia Li Britannia paced her room as she waited for her guests to arrive. She honestly couldn't believe that she was now the empress of all Britannia. Her father's sudden death had been surprising enough, but the fact that the emperor had chosen her to succeed him was even more astonishing if not utterly crazy. However, having pinched herself repeatedly since the craziness began, she finally realized that what was happening was not a dream.

"_Why in the world did father pick me_?" Euphie wondered as she continued to pace. "_He never seemed to show any particular interest in me before. I didn't think there was any chance that I would rule Britannia. I always thought that honor would belong to my sister Cornelia or my brother Schneizel. Still, now that I am empress…_"

Euphie's thoughts trailed off as her five bridesmaids entered the room. She let out a long sigh before completing her earlier thought.

"_Now that I am empress, I have to get married so that there'll be a new emperor as well_."

The four women that stood in her room were friends of Suzaku's, though one of them she knew already.

"Nina!" Euphie exclaimed happily as she rushed to hug the shy scientist. The girl hadn't changed much, except that her hair was no longer styled in its usual pigtails. Her hair was now up in a bun with a few pieces hanging along the sides of her face. It was a more mature look for her.

Behind Nina stood the student council president turned news anchor, Milly Ashford. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth as Euphie embraced Nina. Shirley Fennette stood next to her and by Shirley's side stood C.C. sporting her usual bored expression. However, there was a slight twinkle in her amber eyes. She had a surprise for the new empress.

"Good afternoon ladies," Euphie began after ending her hug with Nina. She'd met Milly, Shirley, and C.C. a few times before, but wasn't able to get fully acquainted because of the whole 'social status quo thing', since that had been partially abolished in the last two years she decided that it might be better to just chill out a bit.

Of course she didn't expect the words that came out of her mouth after making that decision.

"I'M NOT READY TO BE MARRIED YET!" she wailed in a very random fashion. In the seconds that followed, Euphie pranced over to her bed and collapsed on it. "I know we're supposed to be planning the wedding and looking for dresses, but I just can't do it. I can't be an empress! I'm only eighteen! I'm bound to mess this up!"

The room had been tense before, but upon Euphie's outburst, the women around her lightened up a little, though C.C. was staring at Euphemia as if she'd lost all her marbles.

"You shouldn't worry so much Empress Euphemia," Nina stated.

Euphie simply groaned. "Please don't call me that Nina. It's way too formal for my taste."

"Well then, with all formalities aside," Milly began, "lets talk about who you're getting married to."

A scarlet blush made itself known on Euphie's face as she thought of the man who was going to be emperor. She suddenly couldn't breathe right.

"When Suzaku told us you were getting married in two weeks we could hardly believe it!" Shirley exclaimed while hesitantly sitting on the bed next to Euphie. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Toward the back of the room C.C. snickered. Euphie noted that she already knew who she was marrying. She probably wanted to know how it escaped the notice of Milly and the others.

"You mean, Suzaku didn't tell you?" Euphie asked.

"No, and we didn't want to wait for the formal announcement either," Milly stated, "and since Suzaku told us that you wanted us as your bridesmaids we rushed over to find out who."

"So, who's the guy?" Shirley asked, sitting down on the bed next to the new empress.

Euphie took a deep breath. "I'm marrying Suzaku."

Nina passed out on the spot.

"NINA!" Milly screamed while diving to the floor. The blonde tried to shake the scientist awake, but with no avail. The girl was out cold.

"Oh my," Euphie exclaimed, her lavender colored eyes widening in concern. "Is Nina ill?"

C.C. finally spoke up. "I doubt it. The news probably just surprised her. I'll admit I was surprised too when I first found out."

Shirley turned her gaze over at C.C. "You knew about this?"

"Lelouch told me," C.C. replied with a shrug. "Anyway, he told me tell you something Euphie."

Everyone except for Euphie stared at the immortal witch. C.C. responded by opening the door adjacent to her.

"Bring her in Kallen."

Within seconds, Kallen rolled a wheelchair into the bedroom. Sitting in the wheelchair was none other than Nunnally Vi Britannia.

Upon seeing her half-sister, Euphie slowly rose from the bed and walked over toward the wheelchair. After kneeling down by Nunnally's side, she gingerly took her hand. "It's good to see you again Nunnally."

"I'm happy to see you too, sister," Nunnally replied. A small tear rolled down her cheek.

"SISTER!"

C.C. chuckled. "So, when are we shopping for these bridesmaids gowns?"

* * *

At a prominent tux store at the mall

"I just don't think I can do this Lelouch."

Lelouch only sighed as he fixed the cuffs on his tuxedo. It was obvious that Suzaku was having premarital jitters, but the constant rambling about how he wasn't ready to marry his half-sister or become the emperor of Britannia was really starting to wear on Lelouch's patience.

"You'll be fine Suzaku," Lelouch told him, rolling his eyes at his reflection. "Just take this one step at a time."

Suzaku fidgeted with the jacket of his tuxedo with a resigned expression of defeat etched in his features. "I guess you're right." He turned away from the mirror in front of him to face Lelouch. "How do I look?"

"You look terrified."

"Oh!"

For the next two hours the two men tried to find suitable tuxedos for the wedding. They finally settled on black tuxes with purple vests and cuffs since purple was one of Euphie's favorite colors. They left the mall feeling good about their accomplishments.

However, there was one thing the two teens still had to discuss.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered, inclining his gaze toward his friend. "What is it?"

Suzaku narrowed his gaze while stuffing the boxes containing the tuxes in the trunk of the limo. "Euphie wanted me to ask you something."

"And what's that?"

* * *

The following morning

"_This is Milly Ashford of H.I TV. We're coming to you live from the government bureau of Area 11, which has now been renamed Japan thanks to sub-viceroy turned empress, Euphemia Li Britannia. She is now making her first public appearance as Empress._"

The new empress walked to the stage, preparing herself for the bombardment of questions that were going to follow in a few short moments. She thought of Suzaku, who was currently backstage with Lelouch and Nunnally, and wondered if he was as terrified as she was.

Backstage, Suzaku was wondering the same thing about Euphemia while breathing heavily into a brown paper bag. Apparently, he was hyperventilating over all this. All the while, Lelouch was trying not to slap the boy into next week and Nunnally was hoping to done with the press conference soon. This was going to be a tough day for all of them, a day that would change their lives forever.

In the crowd, C.C. stood and watched as the new empress timidly walked to the microphone. She found the whole thing to be mildly entertaining.

In the old student council room, the graduates of Ashford, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, and Kallen, were watching the broadcast on the flat screen TV. All of them were anxious to see what the reaction of the people would be. Lets just thank our lucky stars that the poor girl wasn't in Pendragon City right about now.

From where she stood in H.I. TV's studio, Milly Ashford waited patiently for the empress to speak.

Euphie wasn't sure what to do when she stopped at the podium. The microphone was in front of her, but she had no clue of what to say.

"_Here goes everything_," she thought, taking a deep breath.

"Good morning, my fellow citizens of Britannia and of the Royal Providence of Japan," she began. "As you all know, the late Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, has chosen me to be his successor. However, in order to ascertain full rights to the throne, I must marry the man I've been betrothed to. However, that part of Britannian law has been abolished, which means I am free to marry whomever I choose. And so, in concordance with this right, I have chosen the man who will be the next emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."

The crowd and the entire world paused as they waited for Empress Euphemia to continue. After a long moment, Euphie finally spoke the name of their new emperor.

"The man I have chosen is best suited to rule Britannia by my side. I've known him for two years now, and though he has struggled through countless trials in his life, he has repeatedly stood tall through it all. It was without hesitation that I picked him to be the next emperor of Britannia. The person I have chosen is someone I love more than life itself. I put my absolute faith and trust in him now. Please welcome the next emperor of Britannia…Suzaku Kururugi."

There was a collective gasp in the crowd as Suzaku finally walked out from backstage wearing his knight uniform. He looked completely confident in himself, whereas he'd been breathing into a paper bag only ten seconds ago. He held the hand of his soon to be wife before she let him speak to the people. Some had been clapping and roaring with applause while others had been completely stunned.

Suzaku took his place in front of the podium and spoke. "Thank you Empress Euphemia. I appreciate your words. Since there's no one on this earth I'd rather be with, I accept the proposal you have given me and we shall rule this country together as equals for as long as we both shall live. I promise to be fair and true. I promise that all people will be treated as equals and that from this day forward, discrimination will be a thing of the past."

Many in the crowd roared with cheers as Suzaku finished, including Britannians. However, some were still discriminatory toward Suzaku and found this arrangement to be utterly absurd.

Suzaku stepped aside so that Euphemia could take the microphone again.

"Also, to ensure that the Royal Providence of Japan is left in good hands," she began, "we have called for a new viceroy and a new sub-viceroy."

The crowd murmured in shock. They had thought Cornelia would have remained viceroy. However after a moment, everything became clear.

"The two of us now present," Euphie and Suzaku stated together, "Lelouch Vi Britannia and Nunnally Vi Britannia."

Not a sound came from the crowd as Lelouch pushed Nunnally's wheelchair up toward the podium. After a moment, Lelouch addressed the public.

"Greetings, I am Lelouch Vi Britannia. Here next to me is my younger sister Nunnally Vi Britannia. The two of us shall serve as this providence's viceroy and sub-viceroy once Empress Euphemia and the new emperor succeed the throne."

Back at Ashford Academy, Rivalz practically passed out. He simply couldn't believe that Lelouch and Nunnally had been royalty, not to mention that Suzaku was going to be the next emperor. Kallen and Nina were a bit dazed, while Shirley stared at Lelouch on the television screen. She sighed.

"_And I thought he was out of my league before_."

The ceremony ended a few minutes later and the four teens returned backstage. All of them were pretty much in awe of what had just occurred. Now, all the world knew of the new empress and who the emperor would be. Throwing in the fact that two of the dead heirs to the throne were suddenly alive was a shock for the world and an even greater shock that the two of them had proclaimed it themselves.

"Did that really just happen?" Lelouch asked suddenly. Suzaku sunk to the floor and Euphie simply stared off into space. Poor Nunnally was left to ponder on how the situation was even possible.

Meanwhile, the crowd was going absolutely nuts over the news. Some were overjoyed and others were outraged. If things had escalated much further there probably would have been a full-scale riot. Half would aim to support the new empress and the other half would have want to kill her.

Still, one thought remained on the minds of many including the nonchalant witch.

"_Britannia has fallen to the teenagers. It's the end of the world_."

While most thought that to be a horrible thing, C.C. just smiled. She figured that if the world was coming to an end thanks to teenagers, she'd finally be free from her immortality. Her wish for death would come.

On the other hand, she wouldn't be able to enjoy pizza if the world ended.

"_Ugh, oh the bittersweet irony_!"

* * *

A/N: I believe this is a horrible chapter compared to the last one. Oh well, nothing can be done when you write a story out of randomness. So what happens next in this story? Why the wedding of course, which is when the real action begins anyway right? So stay tuned for chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now, for the long awaited wedding of the century. Hope you'll enjoy it.

(As of 7/20/14: This chapter has been heavily edited with a couple of re-written portions here and there.)

Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.

Chapter 3

Early morning two weeks later

7:00 a.m.

The grand ballroom of the government bureau was in an absolute frenzy as the wedding planner and caterers trounced around the room. In two weeks, the team of designers, caterers, decorators, etc, had orchestrated the framework for the best wedding in Britannian history.

On the walls hung streamer after streamer, along with a stunning chandelier in the center of the room. In the far corner stood round tables where the caterers were setting up food for the reception that was to take place a few minutes after the ceremony. Other tables, clad in purple tablecloths and decorated with bouquets of white lilies resting in iridescent vases, were scattered around, though for the wedding ceremony, these tables were set off to the side. In their place were ornate chairs set up in rows by the podium, placed there for the preacher. The ballroom itself was normally clad in red, but for the grand occasion of Empress Euphemia's wedding, the room was completely repainted so that the walls were cream. All the streamers hanging on the recently painted wall were either pink, white, or purple, which were the favorite colors of the new Empress. All that was left was to finish the finishing touches, like getting the grand orchestra in the room and such.

Hours upon hours had gone into planning the event. Everything was just about perfect and it seemed that nothing could possibly go wrong.

However…

"I don't think I can do this."

The new empress was pacing her room as she had two weeks earlier. She hadn't changed into her wedding dress yet, and at the moment she was completely alone. In place of the dress she should have been wearing, she wore a red t-shirt and a black denim shorts. Her feet were bare, which caused some discomfort since the carpeted floor was giving her carpet burn. That aside, she continued pacing on in a frenzied manner.

"After today my life will change forever!" she wailed, glancing at herself in the mirror. After catching a glimpse of her terror in the mirror, she paused in her pacing to look at herself. Her hands started to ruffle through her long pink hair, as if they were begging her to get it together, but after a few short moments she let out another sigh and fell back on her bed. The white wedding dress lay next to her, still wrapped in the plastic garment bag.

"_Eventually I'll have to change_," she thought after a few minutes had passed. "_The wedding starts at noon._"

With another sigh, Euphemia laid on her side and curled up into a ball. "I hope Suzaku is faring better than I am."

Yeah, fat chance of that happening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suzaku was pacing a room that was on the other side of the government bureau. He wore the pants to his tuxedo with the white dress shirt partially buttoned up. His emerald eyes revealed his panicked state as he tried to take deep breaths. In retrospect, he was more anxious than Euphemia was.

It was around that time when Lelouch entered the room. He was almost fully dressed, though he seemed to be having trouble with the jacket for some reason. His expression was rigid with agitation.

"Suzaku, would you quit screaming!" Lelouch ordered, scrunching his eyebrows together as a means to look more intimidating. "The whole building can hear you! For heaven's sake, shut up!"

Suzaku fell to his knees, an exasperated groan slipping through his lips. "Lelouch…this is too much pressure!"

Lelouch didn't even attempt to try to comfort his friend as he spoke. "If you're that torn up about being emperor why don't you just call the whole thing off!?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Lelouch was taken aback. "Me? Out of my mind? You're kidding right?"

Suzaku blushed, his eyes darting to the floor. "Sorry."

There was silence between them. After a long moment, Lelouch finally spoke.

"You love Euphie right?"

"Of course," Suzaku answered with a nod of his head. "There's no one else I'd rather be with."

Lelouch smiled, glad that his beloved half-sister had found a good guy, as crazy as he could be sometimes. "Everything will be fine Suzaku. You just need to follow your heart for once instead of worrying about things you can't control."

"I guess, but becoming emperor of Britannia wasn't how I expected my life to turn out," Suzaku admitted while rising to his feet.

"Well, what did you expect?"

Suzaku paused. "Uh…rather not say."

Lelouch just shrugged. "Just take it one day at a time. If you need help you can always ask me."

"Why would I ask you for love advice?" Suzaku asked, smirking at his best friend. "You can't even admit that C.C. is practically your fiancé."

Lelouch gaped and attempted to state how there was nothing between him and C.C. Unfortunately, nothing coherent came out of his mouth. He ended up losing the opportunity to counter Suzaku's statement.

"Anyway," he continued, temporarily letting the issue of Lelouch's lackluster love life alone. "I'm just worried that I won't be able to make her happy. I want what's best for her Lelouch and I just don't know if I'm what's best."

With a scoff, Lelouch turned away from his friend. "Your petty doubts won't make a difference once you see her walk down the aisle." He inclined his head back at Suzaku and smiled. "The two of you will be fine." Lelouch walked out then, closing the door behind him. After taking a few steps away from the door, he tried in vain to get control of his jacket.

"Having trouble?" a feminine voice asked. Lelouch turned to find C.C. right behind him. She had obviously just arrived since she was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans with sunglasses atop her head.

"Hey," he greeted her, smirking a bit. "How's Euphie?"

C.C. strode over and without permission started to help Lelouch with his jacket. "I haven't seen her yet. Apparently there's an incompetent fool running around with his jacket all twisted up."

Lelouch blushed as she continued her work. "I…I was in a rush. Suzaku was spazzing out."

"Whatever," C.C. muttered, rolling her eyes before she popping the collar of Lelouch's shirt. "There, you're in tip-top shape now." He turned around. "Thank you C.C."

She smirked and started to go on her way. However, after a few steps she stopped.

"That's the second time."

Lelouch lifted his brow in bewilderment. "What?"

C.C. barely turned around so her amber eyes could meet his violet ones. "That's the second time you've thanked me."

Lelouch thought back to two years ago, to that cold winter day in the mountains of Narita. He smiled at the memory.

"That's right. I thanked you for saving me."

"You told me you wouldn't say it again, yet here you are thanking me for a second time," she noted, turning to face him fully. "Have you gone soft on me, Lelouch?"

His smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Probably, but so have you C.C.," he paused for a moment, opting to take a few steps toward her. "Otherwise you would have left me behind a long time ago. After all, I'm sure by now you're tired of waiting for me to grant your wish."

"I suppose that if you had continued down the path of blood," C.C. began, a smirk of her own lifting the corners of her mouth, "you would have."

"Maybe, it would have depended on the wish," Lelouch told her. "Still, you stayed here in Japan with me and you allowed me to keep my Geass even though I haven't had to use it in over a year now."

"Yes, that's right."

"So then, why not take the power back and give it to someone who can grant your wish?" Lelouch asked. "You don't want me to end up like Mao do you?"

C.C. turned away. "Maybe I have another reason to stay. Did you think of that?"

Lelouch noted the sad tone in her voice. He wasn't fond of it.

"Witch, explain yourself." When she didn't answer him he slowly approached her. "C.C.?"

She abruptly turned around and before he had the chance to blink, her lips pressed against his. His violet eyes grew were wide in shock and maybe a bit of fear, but it wasn't long before he fell into her kiss. He wasn't sure what to think of it either, but in the heat of the moment it didn't matter. He only knew that her lips upon his felt right and in the end, it was all that mattered to him.

They broke apart when the need for air arose. Neither of them were sure of what to say to each other. Despite the awkward silence between them, evident smiles were on both of their faces. That definitely couldn't be denied here.

"Um…well…," Lelouch stammered, struggling for anything to say to his witch.

C.C. put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk. Let's just say I've decided on the terms of our contract." Without another word she turned and walked away, leaving the former terrorist speechless.

"_That woman…there's definitely no one like her in all the world_."

* * *

Around 11:45 in Euphemia's dressing room

Euphemia P.O.V.

All of this is so unexpected. Never in my life did I hope to become empress of Britannia. Truth be told, I never really thought of myself as being a royal princess either. I was just a normal girl living through extraordinary circumstances.

But now, after today, I will cease to be Euphemia Li Britannia. Simple little Euphie will be gone too. After today I will become Empress Euphemia Kururugi and will stand alongside my new husband, Emperor Suzaku Kururugi.

After today, the very nature of Britannia will change and the Kururugi's will be the royal family instead of the Britannia's. In all honesty, it is an odd concept to process. Still, though I'm really nervous about all this, I'm grateful that I am marrying Suzaku. I have loved him for a long time now and I know he loves me…it's just…I wonder what will happen to us once we're ruling Britannia. I've always seen Suzaku as my equal, but Suzaku always saw himself below me just as others had.

Therefore, the fact that he's moved up in power is probably scaring him half to death right now.

"You look beautiful Euphie."

I turned my gaze away from the mirror to see my sister Cornelia standing in the doorway. My other bridesmaids had already left to take their places, so she and I were alone.

"Thank you sister," I answered as she walked in. Sitting down next to me, she pushed back the few pieces of hair that were falling in front of my eyes.

"Are you nervous Euphie?"

"A little," I told her, "but…I think I can do this. I guess I have those premarital jitters, though I'm mostly nervous because I'm the Empress now."

Cornelia smiled. "Yes, and now you can change the discriminating system just as you'd hoped two years ago."

I laughed at the irony. "Looks like you spoke it into existence Corny."

My sister scowled a bit. "Euphie, I thought we decided long ago that you weren't going to call me that anymore."

"I can call you whatever I want now. I'm the empress of Britannia."

"Uh oh, looks like the power is already starting to go to your head little sister."

I smiled. "Maybe but…sister."

"Hmm?"

"I'm actually really scared," I admitted while looking at my reflection again. "I don't now if I'll be a good ruler for this country. What if I mess everything up?"

Cornelia wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled at our reflections in the mirror. "Don't worry about the fact that you're the empress now. Today is about enjoying the happiest day of your life. After all, you love Kururugi right?"

"Yes, with all of my heart," I replied easily. "It's just…"

"Everything will fall into place the way it's supposed to," Cornelia cut in soothingly. "I may have not liked Kururugi at first because he was Japanese, but you made me see the good in him, and many other Britannian nobles feel that way too. In two years you've managed to change the thinking of so many. Therefore, I have no doubt that you will be a great ruler. You need to believe in yourself Euphie. You need to remember how special you are to everyone around you."

There was silence between us as we both gazed at our reflections. The scene it depicted was that of two sisters that loved each other very much. One was marrying the man of her dreams and the other was acting like a supportive mother figure as the first sister dealt with the pre-marital jitters.

I understood then, that my beloved sister was right. Suzaku and I will be just fine. We just have to move forward in our love for each other and hope for the best. We'll do all we can. That's all anyone can expect.

"So, are you ready Euphie?" Cornelia asked, releasing me and walking toward the door.

With a final glance at my reflection I rose from my seat. "Yes, I believe I am ready now."

* * *

11:59 in the grand ballroom

Suzaku P.O.V.

Sixty seconds make all the difference in the world.

A single minute shouldn't mean so much, and to most people it wouldn't. But through tense moments like this, every second counts.

There was no clock ticking, but I could hear ticking in my head along with the chattering of my teeth.

The wedding would begin in another minute and then after a few more minutes my life would change forever. I would become the emperor of Britannia and Euphie would be my wife.

Becoming emperor hadn't been on my to do list. Honestly, the thought of ever being emperor of any country would have never crossed my mind and it didn't. I didn't even expect to meet and fall in love with a royal princess.

It was something straight out of a fairy tale.

Sixty seconds would bring full happiness into my life. It was happiness I didn't deserve, but desperately wanted and needed.

I suddenly heard music, which signified that it was noon and that the wedding was beginning. My eyes gazed straight ahead as Lelouch and C.C. came down the aisle first. Both of them were smiling brightly and I could tell that both of them were blushing too. Looks like Lelouch finally admitted his feelings or perhaps it was the other way around. C.C. isn't one to wait when she wants something, if her addiction to pizza is any indicator.

At the altar they parted with Lelouch taking his spot next to me and C.C. taking her spot next to where Euphie would soon be standing. Behind them came Nina, Rivalz, and Shirley. Lloyd and Cecile were next along with Milly and Gino Weinberg, who was apparently one of the knights of the round.

Then finally, the bride appeared with Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia standing on either side of her in as the parental figures. Euphie had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. Her dress was a simple, pure white dress that had short sleeves and a mid-length train. Upon her head was a crown of delicate white flowers that was adorned with a sheer veil that covered her angelic face. Her expression was a happy one, though I could tell she was just as nervous as I was.

Lelouch was right. My petty doubts all went away as soon as I saw Euphie walking down that aisle. She was my world, my everything. Life would be unbearable without her.

So in the end, I knew that we'd be alright. As long as we could be together.

The priest at the altar smiled as the three royal siblings reached us.

"Who here gives this bride to the groom?"

"We do," Cornelia and Schneizel stated as they both sat down the open chairs behind them. Euphie turned to face me as soon as they were seated. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and I silently mouthed "I love you" to ease her nerves.

The formalities of the ceremony slipped away as I stared into her beautiful violet eyes, and when it came time to say my vows I ended up becoming a cheesy idiot as I always did when she was around.

"My darling Euphemia," I began, "there's nothing and no one in the world I love more than you. You've brought me up from the lowest of lows and helped me to forgive myself from awful deeds of my past. You alone Euphemia opened up my heart to joy and happiness again. And I never want to live another day without knowing what true happiness is. Any day without you is unbearable, so I want to live each day with you forever. Through sickness and health. Through sorrows and joys. Through our new roles as Emperor and Empress. I want to walk with you through it all because I know I can face anything with you Euphie. I love you. I always have and I always will."

Tears slipped out of Euphie's eyes. She began speaking from her heart as well. "Suzaku…you make me so happy. So many times people tried to tell me that I was stupid for wanting to help you and that we couldn't stay together because we were different races. But, I never cared about that. I only cared about you Suzaku. You're everything I could hope to have in a man and I want nothing more than to share the rest of my life with you. We're great friends and I've loved you from the first day we met. Everything about you makes me smile and I'm so glad that we can finally be together forever. I promise to stay with you through anything that might come our way." She took a hold of my hands. "I love you Suzaku. I always have and I always will."

The priest's smile widened. "The rings please."

Lelouch handed me Euphemia's ring and C.C. handed Euphie mine.

"Suzaku repeat after me."

I nodded as I began to slip the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring."

"With this ring," I repeated.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you,"

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you,"

"For all the days of my life."

"For all the days of my life."

The ring was completely on her finger and now it was here turn.

"Repeat after me."

She nodded.

"With this ring,"

"With this ring," she repeated.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you,"

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you,"

"For all the days of my life."

"For all the days of my life."

She finished slipping on the ring and we smiled at each other, knowing our lives would never be the same, but that we'd get through it together.

"If there is any reason for which this couple should not be wed, speak now."

There were probably some in the audience who didn't agree with this, but they wouldn't dare interrupt a royal wedding.

The priest smiled. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Euphie smiled as I lifted the veil away from her face. She ended up kissing me before I could get it over her head good. Our audience clapped and some actually cheered.

"I now present Emperor Suzaku Kururugi and Empress Euphemia Kururugi of the Holy Britannian Empire."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I actually have one more after this one, but it's more like an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is…sadly…the last chapter of this random story. I hope you all enjoyed the humor and craziness and slight romance. Thanks for the support everybody.

Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.

Chapter 4

Exactly one month later…

"_The new Emperor and Empress are largely supported by the public of the Holy Britannian Empire much to the surprise of some nobles. So far, the reigning couple have been sorting through peace negotiations with former Area's such as Japan, Bulgaria, Taiwan, Egypt, and so on. As for here in the newly established Royal Providence of Japan, the Viceroy, Lelouch Vi Britannia has left his duties to sub-viceroy Nunnally Vi Britannia to finish a top secret operation in the homeland along with the Emperor and Empress…_"

The flat screen T.V. suddenly clicked off. The remote to the television was set onto the coffee table in front of a loveseat in which two people sat.

A woman with amber eyes and long lime green hair smirked as she pulled her hand back from the remote. "Official business in the homeland? Not one of your best lies boy."

"Shut up witch," the raven-haired, violet eyed man ordered as he rose from the couch. He offered his hand to her. "Come on, remember your contract."

"I should be telling you that," she replied, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to wherever they were headed.

* * *

One hour later

Lelouch P.O.V.

"This isn't very romantic."

"Quiet," I ordered as I helped C.C. with the zipper on her simple white dress.

"You know, it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding gown before the wedding," C.C. stated nonchalantly.

I finished with the zipper. "C.C., you forget this isn't a big fancy wedding."

She sighed. "I don't see why we couldn't have had one. You are the viceroy after all."

I smiled. "If I had, you would have complained about there being too much fuss over something as frivolous as a wedding."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she blushed. "Perceptive. When did you pick up so much on my personality?"

I turned away from her and buttoned up my black jacket. "Please witch, I've always known. I know you better than anyone else ever has or will."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I turned back around and sighed as I took in how beautiful she looked. Sure the dress was simple and it didn't have a long train like Euphie's dress had, but she couldn't have looked more beautiful in that moment.

"Ready?" I asked, offering my arm to her.

She nodded and grasped it tightly. "This still isn't romantic."

I chuckled as we stepped out of the town hall dressing room together. "There'll be plenty of time for romance later."

I led her through the hallways of the building. I'd ordered the governor who ran this building to make everyone take the day off. The only people left in the building were C.C., myself, the man who would marry us, and our witnesses, the Emperor and Empress of Britannia.

C.C. giggled a little as we approached the door to the room where we'd be married. "Lelouch, this really isn't romantic at all. A proper gentleman wanting to marry a fair maiden would doll her up in a gorgeous dress and proceed to take her to a church in front of a big crowd of people to profess his love."

I smiled down at her as she continued to chuckle. "Dolling you up wouldn't make you any more beautiful than you are right now C.C. Besides that, I'm not a proper gentleman."

"I figured that," C.C. replied smugly, "still, you are my warlock."

"And you are my witch."

The doors slid open seconds later. Within it was a licensed preacher or whatever at the podium who would marry us within a few short minutes. In the pew in front of him sat Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi.

"You used your Geass on him too?" C.C. asked as we walked down the aisle together.

"Yes, he would have freaked out over marrying royalty," I told her.

The two of us stopped once we reached the podium. The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he flipped to a page in his Bible.

"Ahem, we are gathered here to day to join together Miss. C.C. and Sir Lelouch Vi Britannia. Who gives the bride to this groom?"

"We do," Suzaku and Euphie stated immediately.

The man nodded and continued on. "What God has brought together let no man separate…"

"Um, the vows sir," I cut in. "We have to exchange rings and say our vows."

"Right, right," he muttered. I forgot to mention the man marrying us was an old miserable fool who had long forgotten decency in establishments such as this.

"Forget the vows," C.C. stated bluntly. "You wouldn't dare leave me, so there's no point in going over what you're supposed to do. I've made it clear to you."

"And you?" I asked.

"I told you from the start," C.C. explained, a soft smile on her face. "I'll stand by you forever, maybe even longer than that if you please me boy."

I smirked at her.

"Present the rings," the man droned.

Suzaku quickly handed me C.C.'s ring and Euphie handed her mine. I put the ring on her finger first and then she echoed my actions.

"Now, blessed be the poor in spirit…"

"Wrong verse," I chastised.

The man blinked and flipped page after page until he got back on track. "Oh, right, uh what God has brought together let man not separate. Now by the power vested in me, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, uh…."

"Sir?" I questioned.

"Oh, right…what was I saying sonny?"

"Power vested in me," C.C. told him.

"Right, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may…uh…you may…"

"I'll take it from here," I replied, gently touching C.C.'s cheek before leaning down to press my lips to hers. As always they were soft and they were eager to kiss me back, which I thoroughly enjoyed.

"Ahem," Suzaku chastised.

We broke apart then and the smile on her face practically lit up the whole room.

"It's still not romantic," she stated sarcastically as she blushed slightly.

I laughed. "Will some pizza from Pizza Hut make you feel better?"

She lifted up her arm, my credit card already in her hand. "Way ahead of you my husband."

* * *

Back in Japan

Shirley Fennette felt a pang at her heart as she was watching her favorite movie, My Best Friends Wedding. She'd been happily enjoying herself. She'd just been eating some popcorn along with a few chocolate bars as she cheered for Julia Robert's character to stop her man from marrying Cameron Diaz.

She wasn't sure when the pang had come, but she knew why she had felt it.

"_No_!" she mentally screamed. "_Lelouch is…_"

In the movie, Julia Roberts was currently at the wedding reception. Her man had just left with Cameron Diaz.

"Story of my life," Shirley muttered. "Lelouch has finally been taken from me by C.C."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Shirley reluctantly got off the sofa she was currently sitting on and walked toward the door, not caring if she was still wearing her pj's.

As soon as she opened the door, she immediately regretted her decision.

A guy with gorgeous blonde hair and sparkling violet eyes stood in the doorway. He wore simple clothes, but he was easily recognizable.

"Prince…Prince Schneizel!" Shirley exclaimed. "What are you…"

"Ms. Fennette, I was wondering if sometime… you'd like to join me for tea."

Shirley thought if over and shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Five years later

Shirley fell to her knees in complete disdain, an evident lump sticking out of her abdomen.

"HOW THE HECK DID I END UP PREGNANT WITH QUINTUPLETS!"

"Wifey!" shouted Schneizel, entering into their grand home.

Shirley scowled and turned her attention directly to her husband. "YOU!"

Schneizel was taken aback. "Something wrong dear?"

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. Hope you all liked it. Have a fantabulous day!

Note: I have a poll up on my profile that basically asks which of my stories you like best. If its this one then go to my profile and vote for it.


End file.
